Baby, Don't You Know We Love You?
by ShininStarzz
Summary: Long-awaited sequel to It Doesn't Matter What They Say and The Dragonfly, The White Rabbit & The Outlaw. Andy/Ashley/Juliet pairing. BVB/ALL. Poor Ashley has yet another breakdown.


**Baby, Don't You Know We Love You?**

**Author: ShininStarzz**

**Prompt: Long-awaited sequel to _It Doesn't Matter What They Say_ and _The Dragonfly, The White Rabbit & The Outlaw_. Andy/Ashley/Juliet pairing. BVB/ALL. Poor Ashley has yet another breakdown.**

**A/n: Okay, this is your long-awaited sequel guys, you happy?! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Andy, Ashley, Juliet, BVB or ALL**

**Rating: M**

Juliet POV

My eyes fluttered open as the cool autumn breeze hit my face. I yawned. The first thing I saw was Andy's long black. It was previously short, but he grew it out again after Download, and it was now a mullet. Pretty sexy actually.

I sat up and looked to my left, where Ashley laid, his raven hair sprayed on the snow-white pillow. _Beautiful Ash, really beautiful._

The only problem with dating these two is getting up in a morning. I get sandwich in between them at night, and then have to struggle out of it in a morning and not wake them up, or they get cranky.

_Men..._

_**~Time Lapse~**_

Andy walked into the living room biting his lip.

"You okay, baby?"

"I'm worried about Ash. He came home drunk _again_ last night. I don't know what to do any more." Andy sighed. "It seems like no matter what I do, I can't convince him I truly love him. Sometimes it's like he doesn't care! God, does he even love me? _Us?_"

I heard a the bathroom door slam and I heard sobbing. Ashley had heard every word. Andy looked at me horror-struck and I knew we were thinking the exact same thing.

_Shit!_

Ashley POV

"Sometimes it's like he doesn't care! God, does he even love me? _Us?_"

_Yes, Andy I love you, how can you question that?!_

I slammed the bathroom door shut and broke down sobbing. What do I fucking do now?

"Ashley!" Andy banged on the door! "Baby, open up!"

"G-go away!" I choked out.

"Ashy, please! Please, baby... I'm sorry, okay? I'm so fucking sorry! I love you. Why can't you see that?"

I opened the door and saw Andy sobbing on the floor. My heart broke.

"A-Andy?"

He looked up at me with blood-shot eyes and whispered "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered back.

I knelt down and grabbed my boyfriend's hands. "I'm sorry I've been so stupid. I'm just not used to this. I love you, I love Jules. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Ash."

He leant up and kissed me softly. Next thing I knew, my back was against the wall, and Andy's mouth was attacking my neck. Looks like I'm getting a hickey.

I moaned loudly, my boxers tightening uncomfortably. _Yeah, I'm just in underwear - fangirls quit drooling ;)_

His lips found mine and he shoved his tongue into my mouth. _Fuck,_ he tastes good. I moaned louder and my leg curled around Andy's. Suddenly my legs were wrapped around his waist, as he rolled his hips, pushing his hard-on into my own erection.

_"Ah!"_

"Feel good, baby?"

I only moaned in response. _God I needed release!_ "Ah-Andy please!"

"Please what?"

_"FUCK ME!" _I moaned.

Andy blinked. I never bottomed. Sure, I'd had rim-jobs, but not full penetration. "You sure?"

"Andy, _please!_" I cried.

"Okay."

He threw me onto the bed, and tore my boxers off, making my dick hit my stomach. Andy undressed slowly, teasingly.

I growled once he'd finally got naked. "Get in me _now,_ or I'll burn _all _of your Batman stuff and I am _not _joking!"

Andy frowned. "I need a condom first, you dolt!" He took one out of the drawer and put it on his dick.

"Fine, _now_ fuck me!" I cried.

Andy smirked. He spread my legs sticking two fingers in me, searching for my prostate.

"Ah!" I gasped. "Andy _please!_"

Andy pushed his dick in me slowly, all the while, my nails scratched down his back. Fuck, it_ hurt_.

"Maybe I should-"

"Don't you fucking dare!"

Andy kissed my head. "Do you want me to move yet?"

I nodded. I didn't trust my voice.

He pulled out slowly before he pushed back in. Andy kept a steady rhythm: _pull out, push in, pull out, push in_.

"You okay, baby?" He asked me after a while.

I nodded. "Y-yeah." I crashed my lips with his, snaking my tongue into his mouth, he somehow managed to keep his pace.

I pulled away. "Ah-Andy... I..."

"Mmm, tell me what you want baby."

"F-faster..." I moaned. "God, _faster!_"

"If that's wotcha want." He pulled my legs onto his shoulders, as he pushed deeper, faster, _harder._

_Oh fuck, this feels **good!**_

"Ohh..." I moaned. "Andy, p-please! Touch me..."

He smirked, trailing his hand down my abs to my stomach. He scratched around my Outlaw tattoo, before he pumped me in time with his thrusts.

"Ohhhh... Ah-Andy... Andy! _Fuck!_"

"Mmm... Cum for me baby."

_"ANDY!"_ I screamed, ejaculating onto my stomach heavily.

_Oh God, that was good..._

"Mmm... Ashy..."

Andy thrusted harder, before he screamed, cumming into the condom, cumming in me...

We both panted, worn out from our activity. Andy pulled out of me, discarding the used condom, and then licking the cum from my stomach.

My hands stroked his hair softly, as he lent up and kissed me gently.

"I love you, Ashley."

"I love you, Andy." I kissed him softly, before getting under the covers. Andy switched the light off and slipped underneath the covers, cradleing me. His kissed my head softly.

"Sleep Ash. I love you baby."

"I love you too." I snuggled closer to him, and my eyes closed.

I think I'm finally ready to believe I'm loved...

**A/n: Sooooo, what do you think?**

**Do you like it? :3**

**Thank you for waiting this long for a third part.**

**I love all of you! (;**

**-Kat xo**


End file.
